Innuendos of Rose
by OrtonFan
Summary: Rose decides to have a little fun by throwing out some sexual innuendos at Bella.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.**

**

* * *

****Beta: LynetteCullen. Thanks for everything.**

* * *

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Rose asked seductively. She had been doing this all day. Throwing little innuendos towards me just to fuck with my head. Rose knew that I was a little naïve, and she enjoyed messing with me by throwing little hints about my sexuality that she knew would drive me crazy.

"Y, yeah," I managed to mutter out, a blush rising to my cheeks. "It's just as good as you said it would be," I confessed, looking back down at my plate. It had been Rose's idea to have dinner at a deli shop that she had passed earlier on her way to my house.

"It's very piquant," she said in that alluringly provocative voice that she had been talking in all day. " But I bet I can think of something a lot more flavorful," she added as she winked at me. The bitch had to fucking with me. I couldn't think of any other reason she'd be doing this. I'd recently told her that I liked girls, and ever since then, she had been throwing out sexual insinuations left and right. "You ready Bells?" she asked, looking down at our empty plates.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said, suddenly feeling very awkward. I wanted to ask her why she was doing this to me, but I'm sure she would just deny it. Rose was good at shit like that. She can say something suggestive, and then say "What are you talking about?" when you question it.

"Nice tits," she said loquaciously as we got into the car.

"Wh, wh, what did you just say?" I finally achieved after about 30 seconds of just staring at her wide eyed, completely unable to believe what she had just said.

"I said nice tights," she lied smoothly. "What's the matter with you today Bella?" she asked with mock concern. Was she serious? She makes crude suggestions all day, and she asks me what's the matter? I shake my head no, not relying on my voice. "Good. Let's go to my place. Hope you're as excited as I am about the new renovation," she expressed. "Do you like carpet or hardwood Bella?" I told her that I preferred hardwoods. "We'll see about that," she smiled unethically as she vocalized this statement. I simply shook my head at this comment and the long line of others that littered the road back to Rose's house.

"You ready to eat Bella?" she inquired as we pulled into her new stone driveway.

"We just ate sandwiches and chips back at the deli," I reminded her as we got out. There was no way she could be hungry again already.

"Who said anything about food?" she angled with a rather satanic beam as she walked up to the front entrance. "You coming Bella? I can't wait for you to see the inside of my house," she stated excitedly. "Oh and you can look at my home renovation too," she added as an after thought, which gained her a shocked gasp from me, as she unlocked and opened the door.

'_Looks good,' _I had to admit to myself once inside. The normally narrow foyer of her house had had the back wall knocked out so that it now opened up into living room. The habitually white walls had been painted a beautiful light brown. "Rose this looks fantastic," I praised as I took in the new furnishings of her once plain home.

"I knew you'd like it," she responded. "I always know what you like Bell. _Always," _she appended as she closed the door and moved to stand behind me. "I didn't tell you about my bedroom remodel did I?" I shook my head no. "Well come on. You've got to see it. You'll love my dildos." "What?" I succeeded in stammering out, completely abashed. "I said you'll love my bay windows. Bella are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day," she said as she took my hand and led me up the stairs. "You can tell me anything you know?" she assured me as we reached her bedroom door. "Come on, let's fuck."

"Rose, stop doing that," I snapped. "Stop staying dirty things to me and then try to cover them up. It's really beginning to piss me off," I screamed.

"Bella, all I said is let's talk. Are you sure you're, are you," she began to snicker uncontrollably. "Oh my God. Oh my God that was priceless," she continued her undisciplined laughter. "I love you for lasting that long Bella," she said as she pulled me into a tight embrace, which is a rare gift from Rose. I tried my best to ignore Rose, but she knew I would forgive her in a few minutes. "I won't fuck you anymore," she promised.

"Rose," I warned.

"What? I said I wouldn't fuck with you. Isn't that enough?"

* * *

**FEEDBACK APPRECIATED.**


End file.
